Seeping Fractals
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: Deep in the embankment of their memory, Jack knew of Elsa before she became queen. He knew of her problems and found a resolution to temporarily relieve her of fear and discovered his center: fun. Thirteen years have gone by and the fate has them cross paths once more, but neither recognize of one another, not even at the slightest bit. What has become of their earliest encounter?
1. Prologue: Believe

**Link for dA:** xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/Believe-443980752?ga_submit_new=10%253A1396319234&amp;ga_type=edit&amp;ga_changes=1&amp;ga_recent=1

**(c) Elsa belongs to Disney's Frozen**  
**(c) Jack Frost belongs to Dreamwork's Rise of the Guardian**

**Summary:**

Deep in the embankment of their memory, Jack knew of Elsa before she became queen. He knew of her problems and found a resolution to temporarily relieve her of fear and discovered his center: fun. Thirteen years have gone by and the fate has them cross paths once more, but neither recognize of one another, not even at the slightest bit. What has become of their earliest encounter?

* * *

Some people believe that imaginary friends really exist... others thought they were human spirits roaming the earth's purgatory for punishment of illict deeds... and there were those who were the in-between. The ones who neither or, just spirits who were specifically designated to resurface, to start over life afresh and carry out a deed that God required assistance on. Yes, that's what they were-symbolisms of hope, but it came down to the living who believed in the unexplanable, super natural events. And one of them, happened to be a young heiress trapped in a chamber, unleashing uncontrollable winter powers.

The legendary prankster was on one of this usual idling adventures, circling the world of answers from the moon for his sudden resurface, perhaps even casting a mayhem of a harsh winter in the aftermath to fully express his frustration-though it was not a serious matter to the humans, waving it off as a bad weather. Jack, still sought ways to find his true answers. But after a brief encounter with the great man from the north pole, his only hint was one word, too ambiguous for the young man to comprehend: _Believe_. What the hell did that even mean?

He was only thirty-two years old when he stumbled across the small village of what was known as Arendelle. His curiosity grew when he heard a muffled cry coming from the center triangular window pane. Peering inside the dark room, he noticed a small, mound sitting beside the bed. Looking closely, he noticed a pair of arms wrapped around what seemed like a long skirt shrouding her legs. Over the valley of her legs was a groomed haystack, reflecting the color of the moon's rays.

Curiosity taking the best of him, Jack placed a hand over the glass, creating his own frosty marks on the surface. Seeing as he was unable to get in, he shaped his frost into a small rabbit followed by tapping on the glass.

His action earned the young girl's tear-stained expression as she looked up to take notice of the drawn rabbit from the window. Her eyes honed in on the drawn figure followed by the arrow pointing downward. Hesitantly, the girl stood up and approached the glass with great caution, peering out into the darkness in search of the owner of art. Pulling her face away, she unlatched the window and pulled it open, enough for the young man to push up and flow through, causing the girl to fall on her back. He shut the window immediately, to prevent further winter air to seep through. Despite the small action, he was surprised to be greeted by a room carpeted in frosty white crystals.

The young child sat back up, abruptly, craning her head this way and that in search for any presence lurking within the dark room. She bit her lower lip as she stood up, her small feet echoing through the small room as she made her way on top of her bed.

Turning his attention back to the rabbit on the window, Jack focused his powers on the little rabbit, grabbing the flat icon into a three dimensional figure. It hopped off the glass and on to the floor, where it bounced its way to Elsa's direction.

The girl gasped back with utter surprise and fear, but a small voice-a curious one-had her peer over the edge at the small rabbit. She watched as it stood up on its hind legs, staring at the young girl with a silent invitation to pet its small, frosty head. The platinum blond, staring at her gloved hands, glanced at the patient rabbit, then back. Hesitantly, she reached forward and retracted for a fraction of the second.

The rabbit sat back down, almost despondent, and then it launched itself for a large leap, big enough to have it land on the young woman's lap.

Tears prickled the young child's eyes as she wrapped her arms around the rabbit and began to cry softly. The rabbit applied a paw to the young girl's chest and nuzzled her cheek with its own.

The girl was pulled back by the solid contact, nevertheless she found comfort in it, although, young and unnaturaly wise as she was, knew that the rabbit could only provide temporary relief. Magic played a big roll, but the question is who and why.

"Are you a friend?" she asked the small rabbit.

The hare replied with a silent nod. Turning to its left, on a nearby table Jack noticed a book of fairy tales. With a small gesture with his head, the rabbit hopped on top of counter with its brilliant silvery glow lighting the way.

"A fairy tale?" the child asked, "do you like story books too?"

The rabbit tapped the book impatiently, demanding that she flipped through it.

The young woman did as it requested, flipping through the contents, unsure of what the rabbit was telling her, "What story do you like?"

The rabbit replied with turn of its head, inquisitive.

"There's a story about Sleeping Beauty," she began, "Snow white, Jack and Jill, The Little Mermaid...and Jack Frost."

The rabbit nodded frantically at the last story, jumping onto the mahogany floor tiles, causing the child to sit beside it. The book laid beneath the moonlight's rays, allowing the rabbit to create its selection. The frosty hare stepped on to the book, pressing a small paw on top of the word _Jack Frost_ before looking at the girl straight in the eyes, _a glowing cerulean_, the young boy noted.

"Jack Frost?" she inquired, but before she could ask for further question, the rabbit hopped back into an invisible hand, floating in midair from her perspective before vanishing. "Mister rabbit..." turning her attention back to the name written in her fairy tale, "No... Mister _Jack Frost_?"

"You're a smart girl," a husky voice complimented several feet away from her. Within seconds, a silhouette, then a solid body took form in front of her, staring down at her. "I'm surprised that you can solve a question in just seconds."

The girl nibbled on her lower lip once more as the figure approached her, fear and anxiety grabbing a hold of her emotions. "N-No! You have to stay back!" she cried.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he assured, squatting in front of the young girl.

She raised her small hands in front of her, shaking her head as tears ran down her face again. "I'll hurt you."

"What?" he inquired.

Suddenly a bright light blinded the duo, as a sharp icicle shot from the ground and over his left shoulder. He stared at the girl with silence and bewilderment, while she brought her surrendering hands to cup over her lips with a gasp.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I'm sorry..."

Jack couldn't help but smile patiently, as he tapped his staff against the floor, summoning out a trail of fractals the eastern bedroom wall, where a trail of frost branched out into intricate, curved patterns. He lifted his right arm towards her to display his own creation of a small, dancing snowflake as a peace offering-a way to gain her trust.

Almost immediately, the girl ran into his arms, throwing her tiny hands over his chest, as she wept with relief. Jack was pulled back by her sudden action, and fell stiff by the nostalgic solid contact. Slowly, he wrapped his free hand around her, rubbing her back with tiny circles as he whispered of unsure comforting words. "There... there...?"

She retracted from his tear-stained white flowy shirt, rubbing a gloved hand over her puffy eyes. Her lips were sealed in a thin line, as she looked up at him.

Jack was speechless at this point. Never had he ever consider the idea of coming across an individual who would possess a similar power that he had. But to see her cower in fear over bearing such dangerous powers, it made him think twice of his own abilities-something he rarely thought about. "Hey..." he began, "what's your name?"

"Elsa," she hiccuped, cupping her hands over her lips once more.

"What a lovely name... Elsa-Oh, don't do that," the young spirit pleaded, "don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"What happened to Mister Rabbit?" Elsa countered, "did you kill him too?"

"No, no, no!" Jack answered, "it's just my magic ran out."

"Oh..." she trailed, "I wish my magic would go away."

"That's not a nice thing to say," the man frowned, "having this power is a good thing, you know? It means your special."

"But it can also hurt people," her voice cracked.

"Not if that was your intention, right?" he hinted. "It all comes down to the person wielding that ability," he stated, offering his left hand for hers. When she placed a small hand on his, he carefully wrapped his thumb around the wrist while the other hand laid his staff beside him. "For example, that bunny you just saw, it didn't hurt you did it?"

Elsa shook her head.

"Did it make you happy?"

Elsa smiled, nodding.

"See?" he lifted his right hand to produce another snowflake, leading it to land on Elsa's small button nose, "did that hurt you too?"

"No," she giggled, "it tickled."

"There's a lot of magic tricks that I can show, and the best part: they won't hurt at all!"

"Like Mister Rabbit?" Elsa inquired, eagerly.

"Uh, uh, uh," Jack clucked, waving his right index finger in the air,a sincere look making its way on his expression, "one magic trick per a smile."

Elsa smiled again. "Like this?"

Jack chuckled, "Now you're taking advantage of my magic, "how about we go out and have some fun?"

The girl's face deflated.

"What's wrong?" Jack inquired, worried.

"I can't leave. I'll hurt people if I leave."

Jack fell quiet, a wave of sorrow took a hold of his heart as he stared at the desolate child. In a split second, an idea caught his attention. "Well..." he began, "that's a shame. If you said yes, I would take you somewhere far away from the people where you can have a lot of fun then come back before morning..."

The child replied by chewing on her lower lips, her small fingers playing with the ends of her braid. "Can I... can I come too?"

"No, no," he stood up, "you said you can't remember?"

"Please!" she begged, grabbing ahold of his chestnut pants. "I want to go!"

"Is that a request?" Jack questioned.

"I'll be a good girl," she promised.

Jack chuckled softly as he squat down for the girl to climb into his arms. "Hold on tight," he warned, as his right hand reached for the staff before standing back up. He cradled the girl with his left arm as he marched his way to the window and slid it open, allowing the two of them to fly out.

"You can fly too?!" she squealed.

He chuckled, "Of course! I'm Jack Frost!"

They floated over the snow-blanketed village with silence and awe through the serene, sprinkling night.

"Are you cold?" the boy asked, bothered by the thin layer of clothing that she wore.

She shook her head, "Not at all."

Soon, they were hovering over the Northern mountains, and landing several miles away from the tip of the snowcap. The child's breath was stolen away by the sight of the kingdom from where they stood-surprised by its miniscule physique from afar. "Wow!"

Suddenly, a small snowball was thrown in her direction, crashing against her cheek to break her concentrated observation. She looked back at the young man, hurt and shock coating her expression.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I couldn't help it."

Instead, the girl gathered a clump of snow off the ground and threw towards him, causing the young man to run the other direction.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, covering his face from another assailing object. "You know this means war, right?"

The girl chuckled away, disregarding his warning as she tossed another snowball.

"Alright Elsa, you asked for it!" The silver haired boy turned, floating over the girl's head, a trail of shimmering snowflakes in his wake.

The girl gasped out her disapproval when suddenly a pair of arms scooped her up, and began twirling her in the air. She screamed, latching on his neck with a tight embrace. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" she cried out, "I'll be good! Please don't drop me!"

Jack laughed as they they twirled into the clouds, "You promise no more snowballs?"

"No more snowballs, Jack! Please! No more!"

"Okay," he gave in, guiding them back into the forest. From the corner of his eyes, he spotted a strong, protruding branch hanging from a large sycamore tree, pointing the direction towards the castle. Carefully he sat Elsa at a nearby twig to balance herself, followed by himself. "You won't fall, I promise you," he assured by the wide look in her face, "I'll catch you if you fall."

She nodded slowly, allowing a small bond to form between the winter manipulators.

"This the most fun I've ever had," Elsa murmured, sighing at the sight of Arendelle's glowing castle underneath a full moon. "Thank you," she added, directing her attention to the man before her.

He smiled as warmth coursed through his veins and body."Don't thank me yet, Elsa," he chuckled, tucking his staff at the nook of his elbow before offering his right hand to her, "give me your hand."

Without a second thought, the girl surrendered her hand to him. She watched as his long fingers wrapped around her small wrist while his other bare hand took ahold of her blue gloves by the middle, and slowly removed them. She looked at him with a crease of worry inching over her small, delicate face, but he only replied with a comforting, patient smile.

"Your gift isn't something worth hiding, Elsa," Jack whispered, "you have it for a reason, so don't hold back."

Retracting slowly, Elsa observed as a wisp-like trail of fractals formed at the palm of her hands, and intermingle with the various snowflakes floating around them. They were one and the same, a natural production. She looked at him for guidance, but he continued to urge her with that same patient smile.

"Remember what I showed you earlier?" Jack recalled, "why don't you try it?"

With a silent nod, Elsa concentrated on the dancing wisps, applying mental pressure to the base in order to release and shoot upward, almost as if it were a rubber band. To her delight, her powers did as she had instructed, lighting up the sky like a dazzling firework. The aftermath left a powder of glitter instantaneously fading away into the moonlight.

"Wow..." she heard from the man beside her, "You are amazing..."

From that point on, Elsa wished that this night, that this encounter, would be a memory that could surpass a lifetime.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Dedicated to Lime-Hael because I admire her work and love for this loveable ship!~  
Happy birthday to you, friend! And I hope and pray that your love for this ship will continue on!  
**

**Inspired/Strongly influenced by the youtube video titled "It's Real" by Krisedge VK (I highly encourage you guys to go check it out; it's basically the structure of the setting)**

**Will this be a future series? Oh ho ho, we'll see!~ It all comes down to how much review and feedback I gain from you guys! So yes, it comes down to you to see if this will be a hit! **

**But the catch is you'll have to wait until the end of "The Queen's Guardian" and "Kiss My Eyes and Lay Me To Sleep." If you can wait that long, then I'll do it for you guys!~**

**As always, thanks for reading~ And please review if you like it!**

**~Scarly**


	2. IMPORTANT Author's Note

Hello my readers! Scarlet here, and I've got a lot of things I must share with you.

First and foremost, thank you for reading all my work and adding me on to your favorites list, as well as my stories! Truly, I enjoy writing stories and sharing them with you guys. I'm sorry to have left you blindsided and uninforming you with my long absence. For the most part, if you add me on deviantART, I keep my watchers updated monthly, at most. Also my twitter account (XxScarletRose) also updates on my activities every once in a blue moon, or perhaps I share with you about some of my personal life (but don't worry I won't be ranting about it too much). If you would like to add me on either or, my name is XxScarletxRosexX. :)

Getting straight to the point, I've been going through a lot of personal problems taking course throughout the end of my senior year in high school and through summer. In short, I've gone through a couple of heart breaks, writer's blocks, and had some family problems-thus bringing down my lack of enthusiasm to express in writing stories. For those who know me, my voice in writing is about adding realism. So any events taking place in the story or emotions are quite real-meaning they're my feelings; more or less are real life experiences I have gone through. And because I focus so much on romance, the lead character's feelings is synced to how I would react in that situation, WHILE maintaining that character's personality intact. (I try to avoid all the cliche-ness of it all, because it makes me cringe).

And on another note, I've graduated from high school, yes. Long story short, all my fanfictions written here are over the course of my sophomore year in high school to senior year, and as you've noticed, there's been a deficit in submissions due to lack of time management. And presently, I'm attending a medical school. So after all the high and lows of the drama during summer, I've hit rock bottom and trudged into college. I'm exhausted everyday, mentally, physically, and emotionally. Sometimes I even refuse to sit down and write, knowing that my mood would seep into my stories. It's a bit frustrating, and I hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me for leaving my stories unattended for such a long time.

But fear not, I'm actually gonna try and do something about my habit and change the way of how I'm handling the situation. Although I can't promise anything with Med school being the center of my attention, I will try to work as much as I can with my free time and write stories and have them by the beginning of 2015. Again, it may not be certain, but I hope I'll be having 30 stories lined up by then and submitted one per day. If things do go well, (hopefully I won't run into any more writer's block) then I should be good to go! :)

As always, thank you for your patience and for constantly supporting me. Please know that I'm not a perfect human being nor am I able to respond to your messages as quick as possible, but I do hope you know that I'm grateful for your encouragement and feed back.

Much love and gratitude,

-Scarly

P.S.

Again, please check my journal entry on deviantART titled "Hiatus... for 1 YEAR?!"At the very bottom, I have a list of all my fanfictions lined up (but it wont' be submitted in an orderly manner... I'll leave that as a surprise as for submission). I'll keep that journal updated weekly, so please stay tuned to see what works I have finished working on!

Here is also the link to the page, just remember to replace the "*" with periods. (Link: xxscarletxrosexx*deviantart*com/journal/Hiatus-for-1-YEAR-493205812)

Any comments/concerns, in reviews/PM's will be answered via (if you have an account) on PM. Any anonymous reviews will be answered on my twitter account (XxScarletRose).


End file.
